Boiling is one of many methods utilized for cooking food. For some types of seafood, in particular, boiling is often the preferred method of cooking. For instance, crabs, shrimp, crawfish, and other types of shellfish are often cooked by boiling. Seafood is typically boiled in a relatively large pot made of stainless steel or cast iron. In order to boil the large quantity of water normally required, the pot is typically placed on a burner fueled by propane from a portable propane tank.
There are a number of problems that exist with using this method for boiling seafood. First, the pot, burner, and propane tank are all heavy due to the fact that they are constructed entirely of metal. Thus, this equipment is inconvenient to move or transport. In addition, the equipment is expensive, and the propane tank must be periodically refilled, thereby adding further expense and inconvenience. Furthermore, the propane burner produces an open flame, which can be a fire hazard. Therefore, this method of boiling is typically done outdoors in an open space, which causes inconvenience in finding such an open space and transporting the equipment to that space.
Thus, a need exists in the art for an apparatus for boiling water for cooking that is lightweight and easy to transport. In addition, a need exists in the art for an apparatus for boiling water that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture. Furthermore, a need exists in the art for an apparatus for boiling water that does not produce an open flame and thus is not a fire hazard.